The Ghost Guild's Lead Agent
by Knucklejoe8
Summary: Aoi Pendragon and his spotter, Mira, go through Japan, chasing ghosts. And deal with harem antics on the way. An epic retelling of the Ayakashi : Ghost Guild story. Notice : Dead and up for adoption.
1. Prologue 1 : Introductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ayakashi : Ghost Guild. It is the property of Zynga. This is simply a novelization of the story and events.  
**

* * *

Aoi looked at his map. '_This should be the place'_, he thought.

Aoi sighed and looked up again. He was currently standing in front of a huge traditional Japanese house. This was the place that he had to live in for the rest of his career as a ghost agent. It was now his job to deal with ghosts, spirits, daemons and gods, who may or may not be causing harm to humans. His employers were a fairly powerful group called the Ghost Guild, who mainly controlled the Kyoto area.

Aoi walked up to the sliding door and knocked. He waited a bit, but when no one answered, he opened the door….

...Only to open the door at the same time someone from the inside opened the door.

"Woah!"  
"Eeeekkkkk!"

On instinct, Aoi jumped back, but the other person wasn't as skilled. She just fell back onto the floor beyond the door.

"Oh, are you okay?" Aoi said, but didn't continue as his concentration switched to staring at the girl he had scared.

The girl was wearing something akin to a yukata, but with other things added on. She was wearing a wooden crown on her dark-blonde hair that was framing her head, making it look like her ears were that of a foxes. Around her neck was a pendant with a particular design.

Moving his eyes down, Aoi saw that she had plated armor over her yukata, with silk, leather and ribbons over it.

_'Likely some type of bronze from the color'_, Aoi noted. Looking back up, he then started.

Looking back at him were clear, but unnatural red eyes. He could see the surprise and curiosity in them, but what surprised him was the lack of fear. Was it not normal to be frightened by someone who just popped out at you? Then he noticed the pink color leaking into her cheeks.

_'What did you expect?'_ Thought Aoi, face-palming himself. '_You're staring at a girl with big, clear green eyes, and whom appears to be in her adolescence. What else could be happening moron!?'_

At that thought, he reached out his hand, mentally chiding himself

"Oh, sorry about that. Here let me help you up," Aoi said.

The girl nodded meekly and grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled herself up with the support of Aoi.

She's really light, Aoi thought as she composed herself.

"Anyway, let's introduce ourselves," Aoi said. "My name's Pendragon. Aoi Pendragon."

Suddenly, a look of recognition lit up in her eyes.

"Oh, you must be my new master…!" she said happily, forgetting what happened previously.

At this, a look of confusion went on Aoi's face. _What does she mean?_ He thought.

The girl just continued on, oblivious to his questioning. "My heartfelt congratulations on becoming the new lead ghost agent!"

"Ahhh… that explains it," Aoi thought out loud. "You must be my spotter daemon. Ummm… could you introduce yourself?"

"Oh, sorry," she replied. "My name is Mira. I'm a mirror-dwelling daemon, and I've served this family for generations! From now on, I'll do my best to assist you. I'm really looking forward to working with you!"

Aoi smiled to himself. Mira was friendly enough. His previous experiences with Daemons weren't always so positive. It usually started with the daemon pointing a weapon at him.

"I know the Ghost Guild hasn't officially acknowledged you as a ghost agent yet," Mira spoke again, "but they're bound to once they've seen how talented you are!"

"How can you tell that I'm talented," Aoi replied. "You've never seen me in action before."

"I can tell because of the spiritual energy you're giving off. From what I can tell, you currently have 3 daemons on hand, despite not having the job of ghost agent before hand."

Aoi looked away, his eyes clouded in emotion. Those who could see his eyes would wonder what he was thinking about, but alas none who were there looked.

"Right! First things first," Mira started. "You need to summon a daemon to protect yourself, considering that your daemons are currently resting."

Mira then walked towards a room that resembled a library and motioned him to follow her.

Aoi took off his black trench coat and hung it on a rack. Underneath the coat was a nice black suit and black tie. He ruffled his wild, black hair.

"Time to get a move on."

* * *

**Alright! Finally had the nerve to post this! This is my first fanfic, so would like some minor feedback. As you probably can tell, this series is going to take a while. I managed to write a 700 word chapter of something that only takes 10 seconds in the original game.  
**

**For those who are wondering, Aoi's background will be explained, as it would end up as a MAJOR problem in this story if it wasn't. So please be patient. As for his first 3 cards, you can guess. He might end up OP, but that's because the possibilities are almost endless.  
**

**I may also make omakes about different cards with a character named Johnny. Don't know who he is, but it will sure be fun!**

**Anyway, leave a review about my story! **

**Thanks, **

** Shawn**


	2. Prologue 2 : First Summons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ayakashi : Ghost Guild. It is the property of Zynga. This is simply a novelization of the story and events.**

* * *

Aoi kneeled down in the middle of the library, and started to create a chalk circle. Mira was standing to the side of it, watching him work.

The library was surprisingly big, with multiple shelves standing next to each other. The contents were scrolls and books, which were organized in alphabetical order. The books were written in multiple languages, some with more than 10 books about the subject. Aoi was in the a clear part of the library, which was there for the purpose of what he was doing.

He was creating a basic circle, which only required tokens that you could find anywhere. Others required much more than that. Some required a ticket that held power to summon them, while others just required gold.

Aoi then sat cross legged to the side of the circle. He started to chant a short incantation, and waited a short while. He then pulled out a card out of his suit.

The card was, well, blank. It had sharp edged sides, with a slight uncolored trim. To others it would seem to be useless, but to ghost agents and ghosts they were powerful. The cards were filled with multiple simple spells, like one with capturing magic that was stronger than any constraint, which could not be broken. Even by powerful daemons. It was actually a easy form of magic, but it was powered by the bond between a ghost agent or master and the ghost. This gave the ghost agent or master the ability to carry and call upon their daemons when they were needed.

The circle pulsed and started to rotate counter-clockwise. It then took on a sea green hue. Aoi placed the card in the middle of the circle. The card started to shine white, and it and the circle rose a foot in the air. The card then faced Aoi, like it wanted to show him something.

The circle then started to fall, but the card remained in the air. It started to move towards Aoi, and he grabbed it. While the circle rested on the carpet once again, Aoi stood up.

He held up the card. "Come to me," he said.

The card started to shake, and he set it down. It once again lite up, but this time something was coming out of it. Aoi and Mira covered their eyes. When the light died down, they waited for their eyes to adjust.

When their eyes finally did, they saw a girl standing where the card was. She was a blonde hair that went down to her legs, and was wearing a beret. She had blue eyes that shone in the fading light. She was wearing a white dress shirt under her dress uniform, and also was wearing plaid skirt. Finishing it, she was wearing a brown stocking up just the kneecap and had a pair of dress shoes.

"Hey! Is it time for me do my stuff?" she asked, twirling a gun that came out of nowhere.

"Not right now," Mira spoke, "I am Mira, a fellow daemon." She turned to Aoi. "This is my master, Aoi."

He looked at the new daemon. The weapon that she was hold seemed to be a Beretta, a Beretta M1951 to be exact. It was the Italian Navies official sidearm for a while, but was replaced by one of it's multiple upgrades, the Beretta M92. They were moderately rare, and you would probably have to ask a gunsmith to create one to get your hands on one.

"Oh! Hi! My name is Barbetta. Nice to meet you!" she bowed to them.

Aoi sighed. It was so obvious that Mira noticed it. '_It might be hard to deal with this one_' he thought. '_At least she has manner_s.'

"Nice to meet you." Aoi and Mira mirrored her and bowed in return.

"For now, you can do what you want," Aoi said. "I call on you when needed."

"Okay!" Barbetta replied, and she left the room to explore the mansion.

Aoi leaned down and picked up the card in the middle of circle. There was now a picture of Barabetta on it. The trim was now a light green, and had a crest in the upper left hand corner. In the upper right was a single star. It was there to show the strength of the card based on the rarity system.

The rarity system was a easy way of checking the worth and power of a daemon. When they are put into the card, another one of it's simple spells that were in it would activate. It ranked the ghost on a scale from 1 to 5, which is shown by the amount of stars on the card.

Also, due to the green trimming, he learned that Barbetta was an anima, a spirit of a object. From the choice of weapon, Aoi guessed she was a spirit of a Beretta M1951.

"You got the soul of a gun for as your daemon!" Mira interrupted his thoughts by expressing her own. "Goodness, you're off to a good start aren't you?"

Aoi, pocketing the card, replied, "You think so?"

"Yup."

Aoi smiled. '_It's been a while since I've even found someone I could talk to like this_' he thought.

He motioned Mira to follow him. The duo walked out of the library and started to tour the mansion.

The mansion had 3 floors, each that held about 150-200 rooms. Among these rooms were the standard guest rooms, a large dining room, multiple kitchens and bathrooms, a large garden in the middle, a dojo, the land surrounding the building and staff housing. All rooms were well flourished, though it was somewhat dusty in some places.

'_I knew that they had a lot of power, but this? I don't remember that they had this much!_' Aoi thought.

"You can do anything with the land," Mira stated. "But remember that staff come every week, so don't mess up too much."

As Aoi and Mira walked back to the entrance, Aoi thought about the mood of the mansion. It was a mostly empty house, devoid of any people. It was a place that could be a bustling and happy place for humans and maybe even spirits.

'_I will make you a better place_,' he mentally told the house. '_I promise._'

'**_Then I shall return the favor_**,' the house replied.

"What the..."Aoi stood there, wondering what just happened.

The house spirit giggled inaudibly. '**_I promise to make you life a little more_**,' it paused, '**_interesting_**.'

Aoi, still looking around in confusion, was brought back to reality by Mira.

"I'd say that we're ready now," she announced. "How about we head to town and cleanse some of the evil energy there? There's bound to be ghosts there up to no good!" She turned towards the entrance and started walking.

"Wait!" Aoi said. Mira stopped and turned to face him. "Are you seriously going out in those clothes? People might stare!"

"Hm? What's that you say?" She said back. "You think people will stare if I go into town dressed like this?" She did a little spin.

It made all the dangling sleeves and ribbons move in a elegant twirl, lifting her skirt just enough to see her wooden sandals. They then rested as Mira held a pose. Aoi tried to divert his eyes, but to no avail. They kept going back to her. She noticed.

"Tee hee, no cause for concern!" She teased, "I'm a daemon too, you see. That means I'm invisible to regular folk." She turned back and departed.

Aoi sighed for the third time that day and shook his head. 'I can't believe that I forgot that,' he thought. '_Still, this could be interesting' _He smiled and, cupping his hands around his mouth, opened it.

"Hey! Wait Up!"

* * *

**Okay! Finally got done with prologue #2! In this chapter, I hope that I got more in-tune with the characters. For Mira, feel like she is a person who can be serious, but is nice and playful in nature. She also becomes VERY devoted to the OC, so I tried to make stepping stones to that closeness.**

**The other daemons that show up are, of course, Barbetta and, not quite as obvious, Zanshiki Warashi. Barbetta will be here for the tutorial and chapter 1, while Warashi will show up periodically throughout the entire story. This is because she will cause most of the harem nonsense that most daemons have on their card descriptions.**

**Finally, I've decided that the character Johnny will be another human character who will move in with Aoi, and will deal with the harem nonsense along with Aoi. He will not have an active part in the story, but will be there in the background.**

**Anyway, I probably won't be updating as fast as I am now due to school. So leave a review and possibly a favorite for my story!**

**EDIT:** **I would also like feedback on the mechanics that I made. This is also something that I made that almost has no support by canon.**

**Thanks,**

**Sean**


	3. Prologue 3 : The Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ayakashi : Ghost Guild. It is the property of Zynga. This is simply a novelization of the story and events.**

* * *

Aoi chased after Mira for a while. They ran around the town, moving around the houses, shrines and cafes that were there. The chase went without notice, for they took back alleys on their way. They were racing in front of shrine when Mira stopped.

Aoi, feeling unnerved for some reason, went up to her. Her face had paled and was staring at the shrine. "Can you feel that forcefield?" She asked. Aoi focused on the shrine and felt a presence.

It was dark and pursuing, trying to enter his mind. But it was blocked by the shrine's blessings, and was weak. Only those with high spiritual sensitivity could find the presence without deliberately searching for it.

'_So this is the ability of a spotter,' _Aoi noted to himself. He again focused on the presence. It had a certain air that terrified him, yet interested him at the same time. For some odd reason, it was calm, not angered or annoyed.

"That's the Demon King who once plunged an entire capital city into terror," Mira said, shuddering. "Shuten-doji…"

The presence gave a small flicker in energy, as if responding to the name. It then came to a rest, and the connection to the presence was cut.

"Let's go around town, okay?" Aoi tried to lighten the mood. "Okay," she said in reply. He gave her a small smile and they walked away.

* * *

As they were walking, there was a bird that came swooping down. It was carrying a scroll. When it got close enough, it slowed down and rested on Mira's shoulder. She took the scroll and the bird flew off.

Mira carefully unrolled the scroll. She skimmed over the letter and turned to Aoi. "Master, I've just received a report of strange events taking place!" She said. Looking back at the scroll, she continued, "It says... 'There's an area in Shibuya where spring hasn't come. It remains covered in snow.'" She looked back up. "Well I never! This is definitely the work of ghosts, I'd say! Let's set off right away!"

Aoi cracked his knuckles. "This should allow me to test my new daemon out" He said. "Alright, let's go!"

They went towards the shopping district, their first mission occupying their minds.

In one of the many shadows of the alleys, a person watched them. His face was hidden, but he was holding a firearm, which glinted in the scarce light."Well, well," he said. He began slinking back into the darkness. "A ghost agent… Let's see what this so-called ghost agent can do.

* * *

As the pair made it back, they decided to cleanse areas on the way. It was a process where the agent would place special charms in the surrounding area. They would then send energy through the cards and they would absorb the evil energy in the area. This was not without benefit though, for as they went about the card would also change the energy gained into coins. The coins would be useful for fusing daemons together and gaining more energy.

When they got closer to the target area, they ran into a ghost. This ghost was a ninja, one of the name of Kaeda. She was surprised by Aoi's ease at cleansing and deemed him worthy of being her master. "When ghosts recognize you as their master, they become your daemons, and will flight alongside you in battle." Mira explained as Aoi gave Kaeda a card.

She handed Aoi back the card, which now had her on it, and disappeared. As they continued to cleanse the area, Aoi found what seemed to be a bead. It had power inside of it. He showed it to Mira. "Oh! This is a Magatama." She told him. "It is used for fusing with daemons. Let's get Barbetta to show us."

Aoi pulled out her card and called her up by throwing the card on the ground and summoning her. When the light died down, she spoke. "So, why'd you call me?" she asked. Mira held up the Magatama. "This is a tourmaline Magatama. They fuse better with Anima ghosts, so I was wondering if you could fuse this to you. They can make you more powerful. Can you try?"

Barbetta thought for a moment. "Sure, why not," she replied. "You always need the extra power." She took hold of the Magatama, and both her and the Magatama lit up. It took a moment, but the light died away. Barbetta was standing there, blinking. "That was…" she started. Her face lit up. "That was awesome! I feel so powerful!" She started jumping about.

Aoi and Mira laughed at her shenanigans.

After a while, Barbetta finally settled down. "Right now, I need you too-" Aoi began, but was cut off by Mira. "Wait! I can sense distress signals coming from over there!" Mira pointed. "Let's go and take a look."

Aoi looked in the direction that she pointed in. One of the blocks on the street were still covered in snow, despite the fact it was the middle of spring. He traded glances with Barbetta and Mira. "Alright then," he decided. "Let's go!"

They ran in the direction of the block where the distress signals were coming from, Aoi in the lead. While running, he pulled out another card. '_Just in case'_ he thought.

They went to the center of the block. Snow was piled everywhere, causing a slight breeze to turn violently cold. Picking their way through the snow and ice, they found a little girl playing in the snow.

Aoi was about to go up and tell her that she should go home, but stopped. She was dressed in little clothing, yet the cold had little effect on her. Looking closer, he saw that snow and ice were not melting, but building around her. She was playing in the snow, but had stopped.

She turned around looked at the group. Her look changed from happiness to annoyance. She stood up. "Come to bother me again, have you?" she said. She opened her hand and formed a snow ball. "I'm not scared of agents, you know! I'll turn you into ice!" She then proceeded to throw it in Aoi's face. "Ha Ha!"

Aoi just stood there. "Well, seems like she's a snow sprite," he muttered bitterly. He wiped off the snow and jumped back to avoid the sudden barrage of snow balls. Noticing the cracking when the snow balls hit the snow where he used to be in, Aoi winced.

'_She's not playing nice, filling the snowballs with ice,' _he thought.

Aoi rushed to cover behind a wall where Barbetta and Mira were waiting. "What should we do?" asked Mira. "I say that we go out guns blaring!" Barbetta suggested with a grin. "Sure," Aoi replied. "Just make sure that you don't eliminate her, we need to cleanse her." _Just don't leave her full of holes._ He turned to Mira. "I'll think of something to distract her." She nodded.

Mira stood up. "Here goes! Barbetta, we're counting on you! Let's show this little ghost what we're made of!" She yelled at the top of her voice. "Va bene! You can count on me!" Barbetta rushed out of the cover and started firing at the Snow Sprite.

While Barbetta was distracting her, Aoi held the card he pulled out in front of him. "Come to me, Goddess of Dawn!" The card lit up and a woman stepped out of the card. She was wearing, for a lack of better words, a belly dance outfit. Wearing thin clothing, she curled up in a ball to keep warm.

Not that she needed it, but it made her more comfortable. After all, spirits had no normal mortal needs.

"Uzume!" Aoi yelled. She looked up at him. "I need you to distract the Snow Sprite over there!" She perked up, the thought of getting attention getting to her mind. "Alright then!" She shouted excitedly.

Uzume then started to dance in the middle of the field. She started slowly, moving side to side in rhythmic motions. Then she sped up, moving faster in hypnotising motions that reached the attention of the Snow Sprite. She moved faster and faster, every time adding something new into the dance, with skill and practice. She started to glow, creating an aura that drew people to her.

Suddenly, she stopped in a pose. Glowing in her aura, she slowly folded down onto the ground. The Snow sprite started to walk in the direction of the dancer. Curious, she focused on Uzume. She stopped 10 feet away and just stood there.

That's when Aoi sprung his trap. While the Snow Sprite was distracted by the goddess, he simply pulled off his suit, which was blessed by spirits of water and fire. When she stopped in front of Uzume, he threw the suit over her and restrained her. As she struggled, snow piled around them, but Aoi remained adamant.

As he held her there, she calmed down and eventually called out. "Okay okay, I give up!" Aoi carefully removed the suit that was over her. When she finally got out, she sat on the ground. "You beat me…" She grumbled, cheeks puffed. Aoi unruffled his suit and put it back on. The suit remained undamaged. The snow around them had slowly started to melt.

The Snow Sprite looked at Aoi clearly now. Tall, check. Green eyes, check. Wild black hair, check. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait a second... Are you the new agent that everyone's talking about?" she asked. Aoi faced her. "Well, I guess I am," he simply replied rubbing the back of his head. "Could I join you?" She asked suddenly.

Aoi held a blank expression. '_What did the guild say about me,' _he thought. '_I didn't do anything yet!'_ He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mira. "Master, I think that this spirit has some potential," she stated. "Besides, you don't have that many daemons. Having more allows you to choose from more."

Aoi nodded in response. Turning to the Snow Sprite, he said, "Alright. You can join me." He gave the Snow Sprite a card. As she started to disappear, she smirked. "Seems like we could have a bit of fun together, eh Aoi?" He merely sighed, his previous anger gone.

Aoi turned to Barbetta and Uzume. "You two did good. You are now dismissed." The Goddess curtsied and disappeared in a show of sparkles. Barbetta just waved.

After returning the daemons to their cards, he went up to Mira. He raised his arm and patted her head. "You did good too," he told her. She gave him a sheepish smile. "I-it was nothing, really." she responded. Realizing that she stuttered, she flushed a deep red as Aoi turned towards the Mansion.

"Anyway, let's head back. We're done with the mission." He said as he lead the way home.

* * *

**Yay! I finished prologue 3! This took me longer than normal because school got in the way. Sorry about that! This series is going to take lots researching. Juggling this and my school work takes a lot out of me. There are some problems with this chapter, and I will try to fix them in the next Prologue part.**

**Anyway, I hoped that you enjoyed my newest chapter and will look forward to many others. Be sure to leave a review commenting on my writing!**

**Peace,**

**Shawn**


	4. Prologue 4 : Them Harems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ayakashi : Ghost Guild. It is the property of Zynga. This is simply a novelization of the story and events.**

* * *

When the pair came back, they entered through a way that Aoi had not seen before. When he first entered, it was through the Japanese house. But now, he headed to the doorway of the western mansion. Mira then took the lead from Aoi and lead him through the new wing, the main house.

Going into detail, the main house had four wings. The main entrance, the party area, the work section and the housing area.

The main entrance was a grand entrance that showed the visitors a great deal of wealth, with a chandelier in the middle, and twin stairs that lead to the second floor circling it. The lower floor lead to the coat rooms and dress chambers for both genders. The upper one lead to a balcony that was held over the ballroom and to the servant's corridor. It was designed to show the guests what wealth the household had.

The party area was centered around the ballroom, which was in the middle of the main house for convenience. There was a breakfast room, a dining room, a kitchen, a storage room, a drawing room and, of course, the ballroom. It was mainly used for eating purposes, but the occasionally used for large parties and banquets.

The work area was made for tasks that the residents of the mansion might have. Whether it was research, plans or just plain old paper work, there was room for it. It consisted of a library and a large work room. The was also a music hall and a tea room in the area. The tea room was used for breaks from work, while the music room was used to cool down. Hence the location. All of the rooms were connected together by a rotunda - a dome with several paths.

Finally, the housing area. It took up the most space in the main house, because the mansion was built to support many people (or beings, for that matter). Each room had a Queen size bed, a wood desk with a clock and a wooden closet. All of them in the same setup, except for one.

It was a odd room. It stood out from the others because of the static that could be heard from behind the door. As Aoi reached for the door, Mira stopped him. "Best leave that one alone, Master," she said. Her face was blank. Aoi stared at her for a moment, then turned and continued on his way.

Behind his back, Mira sighed in relief. Her cheeks puffed up with embarrassment. She looked as if she was going to say something else, but she held her tongue. As she went up to him, she spoke, changing the subject. "I didn't get to say this before, but congratulations master! You managed to put an end to the erie going-ons!" Aoi just nodded in response.

Once they got back to the house, Aoi and Mira separated for the time being. Aoi went to the back to oversee the garden while Mira went to check the mail. Aoi sat on the deck. His thoughts drifted into the mission he just completed. While in the eyes of others it was a success, in his it was not. It was sloppy. He almost lost the Snow Sprite. He closed his eyes to focus.

While organizing his thoughts, he heard a noise in the garden. The hiss of steel on leather. He opened his eyes and scanned the garden. Nothing was moving at all. Aoi slowly stood up, and walked into the center of the garden. The sound became more clear. It appeared to be from the dojo. Aoi went up to the door. He reached up and slowly opened the door…

...To find a woman swinging a sword. She was pale and had black hair. She was wearing a black dress with gold trimming, along with a leather chestplate. She also had a black crown resting upon her head, with wristbands that matched the sword she was holding.

The sword was the most interesting part about her. It seemed heavy, yet even with her small build she carried it like nothing. It glowed in a sentient way, with a blood red hue. As the blade sliced through the air at high speeds, small shock waves emitted from it.

Noticing Aoi's presence, she sheathed her blade and faced him with sharp blue eyes. "Greetings, master," she said. Aoi stared at her a little bit longer. When she started to fidget, he spoke. "Kotetsu, what are you doing here?"

"I was practicing with my blade master," she replied. "I was also curious about the new living that you had acquired." Kotetsu admitted.

Kotetsu also happens to be the legendary weapon of Kondo Isami, one of the commanders of the shinsengumi police force. She is the spirit that inhabited the sword after its creation. She had helped him through his battles, but had failed to protect him in the battle of Kōshū-Katsunuma. Now she served Aoi, determined to never fail her master again.

Aoi sighed. "Anyway, let's go find you a room." He began to walk towards the newly named Kotetsu.

But as fate would have it, he didn't make it all the way there. Because of bump in tatami mat, he ended up tripping.

Specifically towards Kotetsu.

"Watch out!" He yelled. Surprised by his yelling, for he was normally calm and quiet, Kotetsu just froze. So Aoi ended up knocking her over. They fell, Kotetsu's head smacking against the floor, leaving her unconscious. Her head rolled over and she started to drool. Aoi, holding his position over her, asked, "Are you okay, Kotetsu?" Her lack of response gave him his answer. He sighed. He began to pull himself away from her.

That's when he heard a gasp from the side of the dojo. Aoi slowly turned to face the noise. Standing in the doorway was Uzume. Panic began to fill Aoi. "I-it's not what it looks like! I was jus-"

"Pervert!" Usume screamed. Aoi's eyes widened as her foot raced towards his face. It hit with a resounding smack. Aoi sailed through the air and hit the wall. He slumped up against the wall. Before blacking out, he thought, '_Thanks, house.'_'

******All he got were giggles, coming from deep beneath the floorboards.**

* * *

**You didn't think I would sell you out, did you? Because the new residents have come, the House has 'rewarded' Aoi. Please note that the antics will not always happen to Aoi. Johnny. That's all. Anyway, I'm making it so that the starters go on to be on par with other daemons, like they are leveling, but never stopping, so they go through their forms.**

**Special thanks to bamafelix for your reviews and the comments we shared.**

**Anyway, be sure to leave a review about my writing. It helps a lot!**

**Au revoir,**

**Sean**


	5. Prologue 5 Interlude 1 : The Knight

Aoi slowly opened his eyes, his mind still muddy after getting kicked by Uzume. He felt a breeze going through his hair. Looking to the side, he felt his head rub against a rough surface. Flipping himself over, he found a large oak tree standing above him.

Surprised, Aoi pulled himself up. He turned to find the scene that was behind him. Surrounding him was an endless green field. The light wind made the grass wave in relaxing motions. The clouds were gentle and hung low. Even the sun was peaceful, hanging out with the clouds in the blue sky.

However, the scene was confusing. Even if it was peaceful, Aoi still had a question. He was last in the mansion, but now he was in a field? How did he get here?

'_I have to clear my mind,' _he thought. Aoi began to walk around the tree, thinking about his position. He suddenly stopped in the shade. '_It seems that I'm not alone.' _Looking up at the tree, Aoi realized how big it was. It stood far above him, with branches creating an intricate pattern in the air. At the top of the tree was the presence.

The presence was powerful. But not hostile. It held an aura of peace, and felt like that of a king. Aoi realized why he was here and looked up.

Curious, Aoi reached up and grabbed a low lying branch. He pulled himself up the branch and found a comfortable spot in the dense weaving. He found another branch above him and launched himself up. Aoi repeated the same technique over and over, and as he rose up, his pace quickened.

Aoi made it to the tree's canopy. Once there, he looked out and again, seeing the endless green field. He could see how far he had come. It seemed that the tree was over 100 feet tall, and even near the top the branches were thick. '_This has to be the oddest tree that I've ever seen' _Aoi thought, once again continuing to climb.

As Aoi came closer to the top of the tree, an odd sight was shown to him. At the top was a big tree house. Looking back down, he could see that the branches had blocked his view of the wooden house. With caution, he pulled himself onto one of the rafters that held the house up.

The treehouse was supported by the large branches of the tree. It was, to say the least, glorious. The house had two stories, and was the size of a normal home. It had overhanging decks and stairs leading to the top. The wood on the floor was smooth and untouched by nature. The house itself was a miracle really. It was untouched by rot and wind.

Aoi headed inside the tree house. It was under furnished, with only a couple pots and three chairs in the house. After looking around for awhile, Aoi looked up and found a weird set of boards on the ceiling. He hesitantly poked at the boards. The boards bent in and fell down, revealing a ladder. Aoi reached up and pulled the ladder down. Aoi cautiously climbed the ladder, for he felt the presence above.

.

He peeked over the edge of the ceiling. The area was empty, open to the elements. He climbed up and rested. After climbing the tree and searching the tree house, he was tired. But he never let his guard down.

That's why Aoi managed to dodge the blow that came from above him. He quickly tucked into a roll as the presence turned defensive. Aoi turned around and took a basic Sikaran form, but quickly changed to an Arnis.

The martial art of Arnis is one that deals with facing a person that has a weapon. It teaches the person how to disarm someone, and was used for practicality due to its nature of using anything at hand as a weapon. Which is the reason Aoi chose to use the form.

Looking at the person in front of him, Aoi started to take mental notes about his opponent. The person was wearing a knights helm. They held their sword with practiced ease, and showed a clearly toned arm. They were wearing full metal armor, with chain mail underneath. This was a person who was clearly experienced with using a weapon, and probably killing with one too.

Aoi knew this for the person lunged at his stomach without hesitation. Aoi stepsided and grabbed the sword arm. Using strength that he only uses in life or death situations, he twisted the person's wrist and disarmed him. Aoi quickly grabbed the sword out of the air and feinted an attack to the knights stomach. The knight fell for it. His arms held in front of him, he couldn't react to the action the Aoi pulled.

Aoi pivoted himself using the momentum he had built up. He swung the sword around and cleaved down…

...Only to get stopped by monsterous strength.

The knight had played along with Aoi until the moment he decided to strike. As the sword whipped towards him, the knight flicked out his hand and caught the blade between his fingers. With the strength the knight put into his grip, the sword started to crack.

Aoi, surprised by the stunt the knight pulled, did nothing as the knight disarmed him and threw him down. The knight turned Aoi to the floor and proceeded to plant his foot on his back. The knight then reached over and started to pull Aoi's arm in a painful angle.

Ignoring the pain, Aoi struggled to get out of the hold, but relaxed as the knight was able to fully twist his arm. Trying to get away would be responded by more pain. '_Damn,' _Aoi thought. He had been outmatched, which Aoi wasn't used to. He was always able to defeat his opponents.

As Aoi's breathing slowed, he noticed something. The knight's aura told him that he was no longer hostile and was just restraining him for the moment.

Slowly, the knight released Aoi. When Aoi was finally free, he let his guard down. He was a very good judge of character, so he knew that the knight wouldn't attack him again. Aoi stretched out and turned to the knight.

The knight was sitting on the floor. He sat up straight, showing that fact that the small skirmish that he had participated in hadn't drained his energy.

"**Thou did well to defend thine self."** The knight spoke up. The voice revealed that it was a man that had defeated Aoi. It was a deep baritone, almost bass. It held a dark undertone, showing that he had done many things, perhaps bad or good, in his life. He started to remove his helmet. "**However, even someone as strong as thou could not defeat me."** He took hold of his helmet and threw it down.

The motion revealed a ruffled mess of blonde hair, similar to Aoi's own in the style it was set in. He was slightly aged, rough from experience in battle, but maintained a youthful appearance. It matched his voice completely. Because of it, some might have considered him appealing, even handsome in his age.

"You know, I just think I'm rusty." Aoi replied. He leaned back. He knew that with his current routine, he wouldn't be able to compete with the knights strength. "Perhaps if I had trained more I could beat you."

"**Perhaps," **was all the knight said in reply. He stood up and went to the edge of the roof to oversee the endless field.

Aoi remained lying down. "So, what do you want?" Aoi asked the knight. He turned his head to face him. He always had something to say.

"**I have come to some praise on becoming a ghost agent." **The knight said simply. "**It takes a lot to deal with ghosts of that high caliber."**

Aoi sighed at this. "It's rough. After all, the reason I got here was that one of my daemons decided to seek 'vengeance' on me for something that never happened." He stared at the sky. "You know, you never showed me the tree house." He turned to the knight. "Why?"

"**Because thine eyes had never been able to see it." **The knight said in response.

"Then why did you show me it now?" Aoi asked.

"**I didn't show you. You found this place on your own." **The knight said curtly.

Aoi nodded. "Guess that means that I'm getting better."

The knight turned to Aoi. "**Be warned though, for thine life may get more complicated than ever before, Aoi. Thou will be more disconnected from the mortal world than ever. Is thou sure thine can handle it?"**

Aoi stood and turned away from the knight. "I know how to get past that more than anyone I know." He looked back at the knight. "But I'll accept your regards."

Finished, Aoi turned to the side of the roof. "The usual time then?"

The knight turned to him. "**Yes. It will still get thine self out of here." **The knight turned away. "**Just try not to make a mess." **Surprisingly, he said this without his accent.

"Okay then." Aoi went up to the edge of the roof and turned around.

"Goodbye, Arthur."

And with that, Aoi jumped off the edge. As he plummeted towards the ground, he closed his eyes. Air whipping past him, he fell in a perfect swan dive.

'_1… 2… 3' _Aoi counted in his head.

******He heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering.**

* * *

"Master, are you okay?" He heard an unmistakable voice.

The noise of the world started to invade Aoi's mind. The sound of cars, the buzzing of bees, the footsteps echoing.

Aoi slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he found Mira's face inches away from his own, shaking him. For a while, Aoi stared at her, wondering what she was doing. After a while, Aoi finally realized. "I'm okay, Mira."

Mira sighed in relief. She had heard loud shouts in the direction of the dojo, so she rushed over there. When she walked into the room, she saw Uzume flustered and the unconscious Kotetsu and Aoi. Uzume had quickly left the room when Mira came in. Mira went over to Aoi first to make sure her master was okay. When she shook Aoi, at first he didn't react, worrying her further. Now that he was awake, it relieved her greatly.

"Master," Mira started to talk, "could you tell me what you did?"

Aoi looked to the side. He could do two things : he could admit that he tripped and got kicked in the head, or he could pretend that nothing happened. He took a side route. "Nothing that would concern you." He said sheepishly.

Mira stared at him intensely. Aoi started to feel nervous. "Please, just ignore it." He pleaded. Mira puffed her cheeks, then sighed. "Fine." She finally said.

'_Thank goodness I got out of that one.' _Aoi thought. Aoi slowly stood up and steadied himself. A wave of nausea almost swept him off his feet. '_That kick was stronger than I expected_.'

Mira had gone over and started to shake Kotetsu. She started muttering about yelling or something and remained unconscious. Aoi sighed at Kotetsu and went over to her. Carefully, he bent down and lifted her up bridal-style. Mira blushed at this, but made no remarks.

Aoi carried her into a housing room and slowly let her down onto a bed. He quietly excused himself out of the room.

After he left the room, he went to find Mira, who had left to check the mail. He walked down the hallway. He went around the garden to find the Japanese house's entrance, which was where the mailbox was located. As he did, Aoi checked his condition. From what he could feel, there was a small bump on the back of his head where he got kicked and hit the wall with. As for his clothing, they were dusty, but had been left undamaged.

He dusted himself off and continued walking. As he made it near the entrance, he saw Mira. "Hey! Mira!" He yelled in her direction. She stopped and turned towards Aoi. When she saw Aoi, she smiled at him and started to head over.

When she got near him, Aoi spoke. "So, did the Ghost Guild have anything to report or need anything from me?"

"I have something here from the Guild." She replied. Mira reached into the depths of her robes and pulled out a letter. It was surprisingly unwrinkled and was still sealed. She removed the seal and read the contents a loud. "It says : 'collect all six sealstones sealing away a particular ghost, and the Ghost shall permit the release of that ghost.'" She looked up at Aoi in excitement. "Wow! Is there anything else?" Mira shook the letter and 3 little gems fell out.

Aoi picked up the gems. They consisted of an emerald jewel, a ruby jewel and a garnet jewel, each identified by the color and hardness. They were all cut in a square, which seemed to hold no purpose. But that wasn't what interested him.

It was the fact that there was a resting sentient being inside each of the gems. They each had an attribute about the daemon attached to them. The ruby, it's history. The emerald, it's beliefs. The garnet, it's loyalty. Each one essential for sentience, yet was useless on it's own. It was of a soul.

Aoi pocketed the gems for safe keeping. They were something that could be used for more powerful rituals later.

Mira turned the piece of paper over in her hand. There were extra writing on the back, so she read that too. "'This letter contains 3 of the Lilith sealstones, for the releasing of the ghost Lilith.' That means there are only 3 more sealstones to collect!" She got excited and starts to hopping around. "If you unlock the sealstones, the Guild's bound to acknowledge you as a fully-fledged ghost agent!" She looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Aoi sported a sweat drop. The look in her eyes was a little too eager. There were other ways of doing that, like beating another ghost agent in a battle. "Yeah," he started hesitantly, "but-

"Right then, Master." Mira interrupted him. "Let's get going!" She started to drag Aoi towards the entrance.

Aoi sighed and tried keep up with the fast pace that Mira had set as she ran off to the nearest town to search for gems.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

**This is more of a interlude than a prologue part, but still. This was longer than most of my other chapters, maybe twice as many words. So I feel like I have accomplished something more than just writing a plain old chapter. My typing skill is also increasing as I continue to write this story through online resources.**

**Anyway, in this chapter, Aoi gets driven to a part of the spirit realm, something that is never really spoken about in Ayakashi, yet something similar exists. After all, where are all the stray ghosts from and spirits summoned from? In the spirit world, Aoi met someone that he knows, who goes by the name of Arthur. I hope you realize who this person is. If you don't, you haven't paid enough attention or you just don't know the legend.**

**I know that I'm getting nowhere in the story so far, but that isn't the main goal of this story. It was made to improve my writing skill by pushing myself to write every week, and fill the expectations of my readers. So this is a very long project, so please bear with it.**

**In the next chapter, Aoi goes out and finds two sealstones, but the final 6th one he can't find. So he challenges a ghost agent to a duel for a sealstone that the agent had found. Just like the actual prologue. It will stay canon until I can finish the prologue, and will make more Omake-ish content afterwards.**

**Lastly, I hope that you enjoyed and make sure to leave a review to tell me about my feedback always helps!**

_******bis später**_

******Shawn**

**_Special thanks to Rena Yakama for your review and the stories we exchanged._**


	6. Prologue 6 : Flamin' Combat

"I think I spotted some of them where we were cleansing," Aoi said, now leading Mira near the block they had gone to cleanse the Snow Sprite. Now, after the block had been cleansed, there were no longer any signs of snow, and now started to go along with the seasons normally.

Aoi walked up to the area where they fought. It was still filled up with the energy that the fight had left, which would push people away from the park. Though they didn't know what happened, they felt something wrong with the place. So when they got there, nobody was in sight.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a couple of charms. Casually flicking them, the cards left his hand and made a square around the area. After they had settled, Aoi sent some of his energy through the cards. They absorbed the energy around the vicinity. The coins appeared and he collected them, pocketing both the cards and the coins.

"Let's look around. The sealstone should've been attracted here by-" Aoi started, but was cut off.

"Look!" Mira called out. Aoi turned to her and saw her holding a yellow gem. He searched for a sentient being inside and found another part of 'Lilith'.

"Here!" Mira reached out and placed the the square gem in Aoi hands. Carefully, he examined it. From it's color and hardness, he guessed it was Topaz. Aoi extended his mind and searched the gem. Within it held held the ghosts thoughts and views. Aoi carefully pocketed the gem into the pocket where the 3 others were waiting.

"Thank you, Mira." Aoi went up and patted her on the head. She slightly reddened. "You're welcome." She replied quietly, embarrassed by his praise.

Aoi turned to face the rest of the area. "Since you have good spirit sensitivity," Aoi asked, "could you lead me to the next gem?"

Mira, who was in the middle of her thoughts, looked up. "Sure!" She said, happy to help Aoi. She stood tall and closed her eyes. Aoi could tell that she was focussed as when a bird flew inches from her face, she didn't flinch.

After a while, she broke her concentration. She turned and pointed towards the far side of the block. "Master, I think the next sealstone is this way." Mira said. Aoi nodded in return.

Aoi felt a small pang of pain. He shrugged it off. It was normal for ghost agents to feel pain, as they used their own energy to power the charms. He would have to be careful though, because using too much energy might kill the user.

The pair walked towards the curb that Mira had pointed to. Aoi again flick his hands out and the charms that he had made a perimeter. As they absorbed the spirit energy around them, he felt the sealstone coming towards the zone he had set up. As the energy slowly stopped being absorbed, Aoi looked at Mira. As he thought, she was already heading to the direction that the sealstone was held.

When the sealstone surfaced, she picked it up and went to Aoi's side. "Here, master." She handed it to him and he started to mentally take notes. Based on the color and hardness, he guessed it was an amethyst gem. This one held 'Lilith's' weaknesses and truthfulness. As he began to pocket the gem, Aoi felt the gem pulsating with the other gems. Cautiously, he put the gem separately from the others. He felt as though something bad might've happened if he put them together.

Aoi turned to Mira. She was staring into the sky, deep in thought. Even when Aoi went up to her, Mira didn't respond. When Aoi went up close to her face, her eyes were glazed over.

'_Perhaps she's looking for the next sealstone,' _Aoi thought. So he stepped back and waited for her to return to reality. It took awhile, but she finally did.

She looked confused. "Hmmm, the final sealstone is tricky to find." Mira thought out loud. She turned to Aoi and her eyes lit up. "How about we try to take one from another agent in a battle?"

Aoi was shocked. '_Beat up another agent for a sealstone?' _Aoi thought. '_Sinking that low would be unpleasant.'_

Mira, noticing his distress, spoke up again. "Relax! Battle are recognized by the Guild as a fully legitimate course of action!" Aoi broke out of his shock to look at her. She just continued on. "In fact, they encourage ghost agents to polish their skill by battling one another."

Aoi stood there thinking about what she just said. If battle were allowed, then he could go fight other agents without any worry.

"Are there any rules?" Aoi asked her. "Yes, there are." Mira replied. "The rules are : Do not kill and do not attack the agent." Aoi waited for more, but that was it. "So," Aoi said, "just no killing and no attacking of the agent?" Mira nodded. "You can do anything that fits inside that rule."

Aoi thought about it, then slowly nodded. "I'm surprisingly okay with that." Mira's eyes again shined. Aoi became slightly unsettled. '_How does she do that?!'_

"Let's go find ourselves a battle to take part in!" Mira grabbed his hand and started dragging him.

Aoi merely sighed.

The pair entered a Guild building at the outskirts of Shibuya. There were Guild buildings almost everywhere, each with a battle field and a guild to run the place. Each one had to abide by the rules set by the head guild, the Ghost Guild, but the guild that ran the building can create the environment, which is why most people preferred to fight in their own building. However, when you are out and cleansing, you don't have that luxury.

The building was vast and open. In the middle there were arena's and in the surrounding area, dummies. Each arena was a common gladiator type of fighting area, with the viewing area going around it. The dummies were off to the side for training purposes.

Aoi and Mira stood there observing the bustling building. There were ghost agents and ghosts walking around. Trading, training, eating, talking, etc,. The air was filled with the smell of exotic foods and there was a friendly atmosphere. Guild buildings were one of the few places where ghosts could do mortal things without worry of being caught and getting exorcised.

They walked up to the counter that was near entrance of the building. There was a man standing behind it, holding a roster. Aoi spoke first. "Excuse me." The man looked up. "I'd like to sign up for a battle."

The man nodded and took note of their names. "What conditions do you want?" The man asked. This time Mira spoke. "We're looking for a sealstone." The counter man nodded. "What daemon?"

"Lilith." Aoi responded. The man again nodded. He started to rapidly flip through his roster. He stopped at one page and nodded. The man looked up. "Head to arena 5," he pointed to an arena. "There you will find a dude named Hoshina. He has the sealstone that you need."

They thanked him and started to head over to arena 5. Along the way, they saw many ghosts and agents walking around. A couple of them caught Aoi's eye, such as one agent that radiated coldness and one that was surrounded by demons. However, they had no business with them, so they were ignored.

They finally made it to the arena. In the middle there was a man who looked so stereotypical, his face might as well have been gone. He was wearing stereotyped clothes, with a plain t-shirt and jeans. Next to him was a girl who looked to be in leather armor. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a red bow and was holding what seemed to be kunai. She looked familiar. Very familiar in fact...

"Kaeda!" Mira suddenly yelled out. Kaeda, who happened to by trying to throw kunai at a target faltered at the interruption. The kunai ended up skidding the target instead of hitting it directly just like all the others. She turned around and saw Mira running towards her and Aoi following slowly behind her.

Kaeda managed to do a little bow towards Aoi before Mira wrapped her in a hug. Her master just stood there, clearly stunned by the actions that Mira took. Aoi strolled up to him and apologized to him.

"Sorry about that," Aoi told the man, who scratched his head. "It's alright, I was just a little startled." The man replied.

"Anyway," Aoi started, "do you happen to be Hoshina?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Could I battle you for your sealstone?" Aoi asked.

Hoshina blinked in surprise. "Sure." He replied.

"Alright then." Aoi stepped back and motioned Mira to join him. She got off of Kaeda, who didn't manage to free herself from her. Kaeda, still slightly ruffled, stood to join Hoshina.

"Do you have any ground rules?" Aoi asked.

"Just follow the guild rules and I will be fine." Hoshina said in reply.

Aoi reached deftly reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. It was a new one, one that Mira hadn't seen him use before. As it whipped through the air, the light reflected on it into Mira's point of view. She got a small glimpse of the card, and let out a small gasp.

Aoi threw the card on the floor of the arena. It lit up as it fell, and disappeared in the light. Blinded, everyone averted their eyes from the light. When they looked back they saw a humanoid figure in the dimming light.

As the light disappeared, they finally got to see the ghost that Aoi had summoned.

He was wearing a blue Changshan, with the sleeves and leggings puffed out. Over it he wore a pair of knee-high boots and leather pads protecting his upper arms. Most interestingly, at the base of his pelvis, a big fluffy tail jutted.

His eyes matched his dress with a deep blue shade. His face was a pale white, with an 8 marked on his forehead. His hair was white, with black ears sticking out of his head which had golden runes.

He leveled his eyes at Aoi. "Master," he spoke, "why did you summon me here?"

Aoi returned the gaze. "I need you for a fight, Pipe Fox," Aoi replied.

Pipe Fox stood there for a second. "I won't let you down," he finally said. He adopted a stance. "You're my master, after all!"

Aoi turned to Hoshina. "Ready when you are," he said.

Hoshina turned to Kaeda. "You feeling up to a battle?" He asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then let's begin!" Aoi proclaimed.

* * *

Mira backed off and stood watching them. She could see the energy surrounding both of the agents. Mira saw that Aoi's energy outmatched Hoshina's by a mile. If Hoshina's energy could be compared to an AA battery, Aoi's was a car's battery. She could tell that it would be an easy battle.

Unlike like Hoshina, Snow Sprite had high energy levels, she just didn't use any of it. Still, the difference was clear.

Aoi would win. There was no doubt in it.

The question was, how would Aoi accomplish it?

Aoi was using a Pipe Fox, creatures that granted its master his/her wishes. However, it wasn't for free. The Pipe Fox would slowly drain its master's life

Mira saw Hoshina signal the beginning of the fight.

Immediately, both combatants rushed forward. Kaeda was faster, and she grasped 3 kunai and threw them. In a flash, Pipe Fox ditched his assault to dodge the sharp blades. He twisted to the side and the kunai flew right past him. Falling on all fours, he tucked into a roll to avoid the shower of metal that headed his way.

Kaeda, anticipating this, rushed forward as he rolled. She held a kunai in reverse grip and stabbed at him.

Suddenly, Pipe Fox disappeared in a burst of smoke. Kaeda was surprised and fumbled. Out of the smoke came out Pipe Fox. However, he was no longer formed like a human. He had reverted to his fox form to avoid the strike.

After darting away, Pipe Fox turned back towards Kaeda after. Smoke again rose up, and Kaeda couldn't aim. This time Pipe Fox dashed out in human form.

He was surrounded by blue flames. They were extremely hot, as Mira could feel it from across the arena. However, she could see that they wouldn't burn. They were for forcing the enemy to submission, and making them panic.

Kaeda didn't have Mira's energy sensitivity, and quickly panicked. She jumped backwards and stumbled. She fell over and scrambled to get up. To escape the heat.

It was too late, however. Pipe Fox was already jumping towards her at high speeds. The heat was so intense, Kaeda had started to scream. As he descended, Hoshina's eyes widened while Aoi's closed his.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaeda could do nothing to stop Pipe Fox's path.

"STOP!" Hoshina shouted at the top of his voice.

Instantly, Pipe Fox put out his flames and, using his tail, redirected himself another direction. Hoshina ran forward and grabbed Kaeda. Pipe Fox just went to Aoi's side.

"Are you okay?" Hoshina asked Kaeda.

"I'm… untouched…" Kaeda shakely replies.

"Thank goodness…" Hoshina said, relief clearly showing on his face. He pulled her arm over his shoulder and helped her up. She could barely stand and was exhausted.

They went up to Aoi. Kaeda's face showed a flash of fear when Pipe Fox looked at her.

Pipe Fox suddenly bowed forward. "I'm sorry," he said, "I went a little overboard." His face showed true concern, one that no one could fake.

Kaeda gave him a small smile, knowing that despite the danger that he had posed before, he had not meant her any actual harm. "It's alright…" She said.

"You need to rest right now," Hoshina told her. He pulled out her card and put it on her forehead. She disappeared in a flash of light.

Hoshina, still looking slightly worried about Kaeda, turned back to Aoi. Aoi seemed to have no reaction to what had happened before hand.

"Here." Hoshina held out the pink sealstone. Aoi gently took hold of it.

"I have to go check on Kaeda," Hoshina told Aoi.

"I understand," Aoi said.

Hoshina then ran from the arena.

"Tough kid," Aoi thought out loud. "Most people would be crying over Kaeda right now. In fact, he reminds me of myself in a way."

Mira, who was now beside him, gave him a look. She could see nothing but a cloud of thoughts in his eyes.

"Let's go," Aoi said, walking towards the exit, "we have a sealstone to release."

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**Sorry that this took longer than usual to upload, but holiday prep stuff and school got in the way.**

**In this chapter, I added the agent battles, which I decided to place in official buildings for battles. As you can see, this is where most of the battles and meetings of agents happen. I plan to make Aoi's mansion into a guild building. Plus a couple of small cameos that some readers might be able to tell.**

**I feel as if my writing is getting better. However, when I look back at it, I feel as if I'm not. Oh well. I guess I have to work harder.**

**Next chapter will be a cool down before chapter 1 of Ayakashi, with some fanservice(I hope) and meeting some other characters. It may be possible that the chapter after that will also be a cool down one. I do it the lulz.**

Anyway, I hope enjoyed this chapter and make sure that you leave a review!

**Arigatou/****ありがとう**

_**Sean**_

_**Extra : If you want to have a cameo of yourself appear in the next chapter, leave a review! I think it would be fun to write and it allows me to connect to my readers!**_


	7. Prologue 7 : Them Harems MKII

Aoi and Mira were entering the mansion through the Japanese house. Pipe Fox had gone of to the garden before they had even left the arena, saying that he needed to rest. When they reached the mailbox, Aoi found a package in it.

Gently, he reached out and grabbed it. On the front was a Ghost Guild seal.

'_Must be about the sealstones,' _Aoi thought. He sighed. '_I'm pretty sure that this will be something that will trouble me for a while.'_

Aoi stuffed it inside of his coat and walked inside, Mira closely following.

He walked to the deck of the garden. The garden was as it normally was, which was untouched. He could feel the slight tug of energy coming from the bamboo, but Aoi knew that it was just Pipe Fox resting amongst the branches.

He sat down. As he reached for the package inside of his coat, Mira sat quietly sat next to him.

He pulled out the package and popped the seal off. On the inside there was a smaller package and a letter. Aoi gave the document to Mira as began opening the other package.

As he did, Mira read the document. "'Because of your work today, you, Aoi Pendragon, have been recognized by the Ghost Guild as a Lead Ghost Agent.'", she looked up Aoi. "Congratulations!" He nodded in response as he looked through the package. Inside there were 3 different things : 1000 Silver Pieces, a Ticket and a weird chain-thing. Aoi pocketed the Silver and placed the chain and ticket off to the side.

"'For managing to beat one of the other agents on your first day, you have been awarded 1000 Silver Pieces, a Special Summoning Ticket and a Cabal Chain."

Aoi looked at her. "What does the Special Summoning Ticket do?" He asked. Mira looked up again. "With a Special Summoning Ticket, you _might_ be able to get a rare daemon."

Aoi nodded. It seemed a little easy for you to get Special Summoning Tickets, but the chance element was a needed one. If there was nothing else to it, making the summon would probably have unknown consequences. Aoi gave the ticket to Mira, who hid it in her dress. He picked up the Cabal Chain. "What does this do?"

Mira looked at it. "It seems that it can...ummm...ensure that a daemon will join you when you negotiate. It's pretty weak, to be honest." Aoi sighed. '_Looks like this thing is almost useless.'_

He put it in his pocket anyway. Mira picked up the letter again. "'Because you have managed to find all 6 sealstones, we have sent over one of the senior lead agents to your mansion to teach you how to unseal them.'"

Aoi again nodded. He didn't know how to unseal sealstone daemons, so he accepted the help for the Guild.

Aoi stood up. After a couple streets, he needed to stretch out a bit. So he started to stretch around. After a while he stood straight and started to jog around the garden. It was pretty big and peaceful, which was perfect jogging conditions. Mira continued to sit on the deck, watching him go.

As Aoi followed the stone path going around the garden, he spotted Uzume dancing in the garden.

He slowed down as he watched. Her dancing was slow. It showed grace and elegance. However, Aoi didn't know the specifics of the kind of dance she was doing, so he just watched.

Her arms moved in a motion similar to the tree branches, in calm sways. Her body moved in a similar way, matching the swaying bamboo in the background.

Not wanting to disturb her, Aoi quickly and quietly left the vicinity. He didn't want anything from before to happen again, no matter how enticing the dance seemed. Susanoo would kill him.

As he fled, he heard some weird noises coming from above. The garden was open to all the elements, only slightly protected by whatever spirits decided to take home in the garden.

Aoi looked up at the air. There was a little speck in the air which seemed to be making noises. He squinted his eyes and blocked out the sun to see more clearly.

As his eyes adjusted, they wided. The speck was a jumbled mess made out of 2 people. And they were falling right for him.

Quickly Aoi adjusted his stance to catch them. Letting them fall was not on his list of things to do.

As they fell closer and closer to him, he got to see they clearly. One was a brown haired young man, one or two years older than himself. The other was a petite red haired girl who looked to have wings. As they got closer, the girl tried to spread her wings to slow down their descent. All it did was alter their course towards the ground.

Which meant the Aoi had to move.

As Aoi tried to move backwards to catch them, his foot caught a tile. As he tried to regain his footing, the people went right for him. "'Look out!'" Both of them yelled. But because of his footing, he couldn't dodge. So he raised his arms in a feeble attempt of stopping them.

It didn't work.

When they collided, the pair who were falling bounced off Aoi and flew over a conveniently placed pond. Aoi, who was pushed down, wasn't so lucky. He fell in the said pond.

He ended up going to the deep end of the pond. For a moment he panicked, but he forcibly calmed himself. '_Just swim up and everything will be fine.' _Aoi thought. He let out some air and opened his eyes. He saw the bubbles going up and followed them.

When he burst out of the water, the first thing he saw was the two people who fell from the sky. They ended up in a pile on the pond's bank. It seemed like the guy was unconscious, while the girl barely held onto hers. She was in a daze when Aoi swam over.

As Aoi got out of the pond water, he was a little cautious. Not of the people, but of other flying people. The pair that fell were in a condition that if they wanted to do anything, they wouldn't be able to. So he ignored them. When he looked at the sky and saw nothing, he sighed and looked himself over.

Aoi was mostly untouched, aside from the mud at the edge of his pants. He was still soaked though. He grabbed his crotch and groaned. He had been soaked all the way through.

Suddenly, he heard a loud collection of gasps. Aoi slowly looked to his left. On the tiled area stood three people : Mira, who looked dumbfounded, Kotetsu, who remained neutral, and Uzume, whose face was slowly going red.

Aoi looked at himself first. His hand was still at his crotch. Then he looked over the the pair who fell on him. The girl was now sitting up. She was sitting directly on the unconscious guy's hips, which made it seem like something entirely different from a crash landing. Her eyes were glazed over, and she moaned. Then she slumped over, looking defeated.

Aoi looked back at the group. Mira's face was bright red, Kotetsu was looking away and Uzume looked angry. VERY angry. Aoi closed his eyes. He felt sweat beading down his face. "I'm 100% sure that this is just a misun-"

"PERVERT!" Uzume dashed up and gave Aoi a roundhouse kick. It sent him flying across the garden.

'_Not again...' _Aoi thought as he flew. The final thing that he thought was : '_Twice in a day… new record...'_

* * *

Goddess Harassment Counter : 2

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Merry Christmas, and for those who don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays! I decided to go and make a shorter chapter for the epilogue part and I'll make a longer one for the next chapter. I just had to make another Harem Antics chapter._

_Anyway, Aoi receives visitors who accidently cause him pain indirectly._

_Next chapter, the unsealing of Lilith, more fanservice and Aoi in dreamland._

_Hoped you enjoyed,_

_Shawn_

_Extra : I'm scrapping the cameo idea. Instead, if you want to see any character from __**any**_ _other series that you'd like to see, leave a review and I will see what I can do about it. Making crossover one-shots seem like something fun to write._


	8. Notice

Damn. I really don't want to do this, but I can't avoid it. Let me cut to the point here:

This story is going to die.

I know there are many people who want to read this story, and I thank you for the support, however I can't continue writing this story. Ayakashi Ghost Guild has many things that I could write about, but I don't have anything to build off. Most of the characters are flat, and the ones that get the most attention come WAY further in the story than I would like. I tried to make other OC's to solve this problem, but none of them would have a significant part of the story. They would all be throwaway characters, with a short introduction and exit. They could only do so much without changing the plot of the story. Another reason that I'm killing the story is that AGG is player centric, which means that everything is around you. All the daemons you meet will fall in love with you, and those who don't have a completely different party connected to them which makes it so that I can't connect a daemon with a OC. AGG is also very vague, and there are many things that could be done with that, but I can't do anything with it. Because I'm following a set in stone plot. There is also RL and that doesn't help.

I won't end writing, no. I just can't finish this story. I plan on writing other things about AGG, but they will be more akin to One-shots and other side stories.

I offer this to someone who would like to adopt this story. So yeah.

Anyway, sorry about doing this. But I can't work on it. So. Bye.

_Shawn_


End file.
